Conduit: The energetic superhero
by Phantom117
Summary: When a terror act goes wrong, it has disastrous side effects. Now a small city is full of people with "Superhuman" abilities. Most of them using these abilities for crime. The city is about to give up, when a new superhero calling himself, Conduit, starts taking down these criminal transmutes.


The day started out like any other. Kids went to school, and adults went to work. Everything seemed normal in the small city. Everything was calm and everything was in its natural routine. Birds flew overhead, chirping their chipper melodies, and the occasional stray dog would scurry by.

Everything was in its normalcy, until two thirty that evening. A cargo plane containing crates of an Unknown gas was hijacked by a group of terrorists. Taking the plane airborne, they steer it toward the nearest city. Military jets scrambled, but it was too late.

The plane had reached its target, the small city of Washington. The planes operators open the cargo doors, and begin pouring the gas over the city. The gas is a sickly yellow color, and it slowly starts to engulf the entire city. People begin to panic as news stations give reports of a terrorists attack. The Government sent out bulletins that told people to stay in their homes.

This made no difference however, as the gas snaked its way through every crack and every crevice in the city. Families barricaded themselves in their homes, and vandals took this opportunity to raid the shops of some unfortunate owners. For about an hour after the gas had covered the city, nothing happened. There were no deaths, no mass chaos, excluding the occasional theft due to the panic. Then, as anybody who was there when it happened could tell you, at exactly two P.M. all hell broke loose.

Unbeknownst to the citizens of the city, the whole tine that nothing was happening on the outside, many changes were happening on the inside. The gas was slowly rewriting the biological structure in a few people's bodies. These changes had various outward effects on the body.

Some people gained powers to the likes of those in comic books. Some of these people gained their powers almost immediately, whereas some others gained theirs hours, or even days later. Then, there came the mutants, or transmutes, as people nicknamed them.

These poor souls were affected worse than anybody else. The mutations going on inside of them weren't the only mutations being made. Their bodies twisted and contoured, and they became full blown mutants, void of all logical thought, these mutants would rampage on the streets, until they could finally be contained.

The first two days after the event that became known as day zero, were complete and utter chaos. Mutants ran amok, and new superhumans who became known as "Transmutes". These transmutes caused riots and used their new found abilities for crime. After police contained most of the mutants, most of the transmutes went into hiding.

Even after the initial shock of day zero, things barley got any better. Transmutes who weren't arrested still caused trouble, and the police weren't always able to stop them. The city was in a state of despair, as new people mutated every day. These mutations were rare among people, for the gas didn't affect everybody in the same way. It wasn't until two weeks after day zero that the city caught its first energizing sign of help.

_Present day_

"We headed to your house or mine?" A male, about fourteen years old asks.

"Let's hit your house, we went to mine yesterday." The other boy responds, still around the same age. One is john, and the other is Seth. John is skinny, and has long black hair. Seth is a bit larger, and has short brown hair.

"That English test sucked." Seth complains.

"Yeah, .ever." John emphasizes.

"At least there was bonus."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two walk down the street on their way to Seth's house. Suddenly, something shakes the ground beneath their feet. It's a low rumble, almost as if something very large is running.

"Uh, John…what the heck is that?!"Seth exclaims, pointing to a large, rock like creature that is running through the street.

"No idea, but we need to move!" John says, before pushing Seth and breaking into a sprint. They run in the direction of Seth's house, but are cut off by a falling car. They turn around, and see the mutant staring at them.

The thing is a large, humanoid rock. Its skin has hardened and its muscles have too. The beast picks up both of its heavy arms, and brings them down on the concrete with enough force to literally send chunks flying. These chunks fly toward John and Seth.

"DUCK!" John yells, and drops to the ground. Seth does the same thing, but a chunk of solid concrete the size of a baseball hits him in the chest while he is dropping. The concrete ball bounces just bounces off. Seth sits there, shocked about what just happened.

"Seth are you okay?!" John asks, having seen the chunk hit his friend.

"Y-yeah….im fine." Seth says, unsure of himself. Suddenly, a new energy floods inside of him. Its unlike anything he has ever felt, it reenergizes him. Jumping up, Seth sprints, faster than he ever thought possible, and vaults over the car blocking there path. John follows his lead, but can keep up with his sprinting friend.

"Seth, slow down!" John yells. Seth stops on a dime, and turns to his friend. He hadn't even broken a sweat, nor was he breathing any more heavily than normal.

"Dude what just happened?" John asks, in between breaths.

"I dunno, that chunk of concrete hit me, but didn't hurt me. Then I got all jittery, and just ran. It was almost like I was full of new energy." Seth explains.

"You outran me, you've never been able to outrun me!" John exclaims.

"Yeah, it's really weird." Seth replies, thinking.

"C'mon." John says.

"What are we doing?" Seth asks.

"I just wanna test something." John says, and starts walking toward the old junkyard.


End file.
